A few more minutes
by GreedyQueenie
Summary: When Sakura sent Hina away she drank the poison, but what if Hina had convinced Sakura to open the door, what would happen? Note: mentions of suicide (if you played the game you know what I'm talking about)


Hina had just left to go get the protein for Sakura, only to find the spilled poison on the floor, Hina stared at it for a moment before realizing why Sakura asked her to get the protein.

~Flash back~

 _"Hina..." Sakura said, blood all over her head._

 _"Huh?..." Hina said, still horrified at seeing Sakura bleeding like that._

 _"I'm so glad I got to meet you..." Sakura said, a small smile forming on her lips._

 _"W-What's wrong Sakura?... Why are you talking like that?" Hina asked, sounding worried._

 _Sakura stayed silent for a moment before speaking again._

 _"I... Have a favor to ask" Sakura said._

 _"A favor?..." Hina questioned._

 _"I'd... Like some protein..." Sakura said slowly before adding "Could I ask you to?..." She trailed off._

 _"Y-Yeah, you got it! Just hang on, I'll be right back!" Hina said._

 _Hina then ran off to get the protein for Sakura. After Hina left, Sakura sighed._

 _"Hina... I'm sorry..."_

~End of flash back~

Hina gasped and quickly ran back to the rec room, only to find it was locked from the inside, she looked threw the window and saw Sakura sitting in a chair bowing her head. "Sakura! Don't do this! Open the door!" Hina screamed as tears streamed down her face. "They're jerks... All of them! Don't leave me! Take me with you Sakura... I'd rather be dead than alone!" Hina sobbed. Suddenly... The door opened, much to Hina's surprise. There stood Sakura, standing there weakly. "Sakura!" Hina quickly hugged her tightly, still sobbing. "Hina... It's to late now... I already drank to poison..." Sakura said. "T-There has to be a way!" Hina yelled. "Hina... I... Only have... a few minutes left..." Sakura said as she slowly fell to her knees. "Sakura... Please... Don't go! Just because they are heartless doesn't mean you have to end yourself!" Hina sobbed. "Hina... It's for the best... This way... I'm finally free from Monokuma... And you all can start to get along... Trust me Hina... This is the only way to end everything... Hopefully... No one else will have to suffer anymore..." Sakura said weakly. Hina hugged her tightly and continued sobbing. "Hina... Please... Do not hate them... It's okay..."Sakura weakly. "But Sakura... I need you! You're my best friend! I don't want to be alone!" Hina sobbed. "Hina... Please... I have one more... Thing to ask..." Sakura said weakly. Hina only continued to cry. "Please... Help the others get out... Help save everyone... and... make sure you get out alive..." Sakura said. Hina could only cry and nod. "Thank you... Please help me to that chair..." Sakura said weakly, her vision was beginning to fade. Hina helped Sakura get over to the chair, when they got there Sakura sat down. "Hina... Thank you for being my friend" Sakura said with a weak smile, but then her head dropped. "DAMN IT! WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" Hina cried. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! WHY WASN'T I THE SPY! WHY COULDN'T EVERYONE HATE ME! THEN SAKURA WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE!" Hina yelled to herself, but deep down, she knew Sakura did the right thing, Sakura may be gone, but maybe now everyone could finally get along. Hina wiped her eyes, now looking determined. "I won't let Sakura's death be for nothing, I will get out of here, and I'll get the others out to... Even if I don't think they deserve it" Hina said as she walked out of the rec room, she ran to go get the others, her last couple of tears flew behind her.

 **A/N: Okay I know this wasn't that great, and yes, Sakura still died, I honestly was going to make this so she wouldn't die, but none of them knew anything about curing poison and she was going to die in like a couple minutes, there wasn't any way to save her, but I still wrote this because when you think about it, a lot would change from this, because Hina wouldn't be trying to kill the others and they would probably figure out that it was a suicide a lot quicker, and I also felt that Sakura and Hina had to have a moment before her death, while the way the game/anime did it was amazing, I just thought it would be cool to add a little more, and yes, I know, the poison probably killed her instantly, in this fanfiction it takes a couple minutes. I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you hate it, don't worry, I doubt it will fill me with despair ;)**


End file.
